letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Another Heart Calls
Another Heart Calls (traducido como: Otro corazón llama) es una canción de la banda de Rock Alternativo y Pop Rock de origen estadounidense The All-American Rejects junto a The Pierces perteneciente a su tercer álbum de estudio When the World Comes Down. Letra Original= Do you remember when we didn't care? We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there Do you remember you at all? Another heart calls Yeah, I remember when we stole the night We'd lie awake but dream until the sun would wash the sky Just as soon as I see you But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you You wanna leave it all? What can I do? Say it's true Or everything that matters breaks in two Say it's true I'll never ask for anyone but you Talk to me I'm throwing myself in front of you This could be the last mistake that I would ever wanna do Yeah, all I ever do is give It's time you see my point of view Just then, soon as I see you But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you You wanna leave it all? What can I do? Say it's true Or everything that matters breaks in two Say it's true I'll never ask for anyone but you But I know that you want to figure it out And God knows I do too What can I do? Say it's true I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) (La, la, la, la, la) (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) (La, la, la, la, la) I'm sorry So what? But you don't think I've said enough I'm sorry I don't care You were never there Just then, soon as I see you But didn't I, but didn't I tell you? As deep as I need you You wanna leave it all? What can I do? Say it's true Or everything that matters breaks in two Say it's true I'll never ask for anyone but you I know that you want to figure it out And God knows I do too Yeah, what can I do? Say it's true I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) I'll never ask for anyone but you (Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh) I'll never ask for anyone but you |-| Español= ¿Recuerdas cuando no nos importaba? Eramos simplemente dos niños que aprovecharon el momento cuando estaba ahí ¿Te recuerdas de todo? Otro corazón llama. Sí, recuerdo cuando robamos la noche Nos recostábamos despiertos pero soñando hasta que el sol lavara el cielo. Tan pronto como te veo ¿Pero no puedo, no puedo decirte? Cuan profundamente te necesito ¿Quieres dejarlo todo?. Qué puedo hacer? Dí que es verdad O todo lo que importa se rompe en dos Dí que es verdad Nunca pediré por nadie mas que tu. Háblame Estoy desperdiciando me enfrente de tí Este podría ser el último error que quiero cometer Sí, todo lo que hago es dar Es tiempo de que veas mi punto de vista. Tan pronto como te veo ¿Pero no puedo, no puedo decirte? Cuan profundamente te necesito ¿Quieres dejarlo todo?. Qué puedo hacer? Dí que es verdad O todo lo que importa se rompe en dos Dí que es verdad Nunca pediré por nadie mas que tu. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Na, na, na, na, na, na Lo siento ¿Y qué? Pero tu no piensas que lo dije lo suficiente Lo siento No me importa Tu nunca estabas ahí. Tan pronto como te veo ¿Pero no puedo, no puedo decirte? Cuan profundamente te necesito ¿Quieres dejarlo todo?. Qué puedo hacer? Dí que es verdad O todo lo que importa se rompe en dos Dí que es verdad Nunca pediré por nadie mas que tu. Pero se que quieres solucionarlo Y Dios sabe que yo también Qué puedo hacer? Dí que es verdad Nunca pediré por nadie mas que tu. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Nunca pediré por nadie mas que tu. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Vídeos En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: thumb|center|500 px| En vivo Valoración Por favor, da tu valoración objetiva sobre la traducción de esta letra: ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:Canciones en Ingles Categoría:The All-American Rejects Categoría:Rock alternativo